


Finally (some good fucking Tofu).

by Vixenility



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixenility/pseuds/Vixenility
Summary: HUNK learns more about himself thanks to the strangest thing that has happened to him yet.
Relationships: Tofu/HUNK
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Finally (some good fucking Tofu).

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me this is just a silly fic.

Tonight was a brand new experience for HUNK. Mr. Death had felt life at long last, and it was with the most unlikely partner. _ It _ felt soft on his hand, wet but so satisfying. His calloused hand was gloved  (the gloves stay on during sex, he growled) , and yet he could feel that strange warmth emanating from… well, Tofu. To feel such a bland but charismatic thing in his arms, resting so peacefully, was a strange blessing that now Mr. Death himself could not take for granted.

Oh, he wanted this to repeat. His life was an endless cycle of chaos that he himself perpetuated, and only he could survive. The people who hired him were the ones to create the chaos and he was the one to sweep it clean and make sure it happened all over again. It was the irony of his work, for he mainly operated in the Security Service of Umbrella. His gift was destruction. Except for tonight, where he discovered something altogether different. For a moment, this endless cycle of disaster stopped and he had forgotten all about the burdens he dared not to speak of. Tonight, he expressed his humanity with his body -- no, he  _ felt _ it.

For he sweated behind the mask he never dares to take off. Tonight, his forefinger caressed the silk body of that adorable Tofu with a delicate motion so uncommon to him. His caresses were so careful it made the Tofu wiggle and blush with anticipation, his creamy white color suddenly flushing pink with excitement. What was this sensation so uncommon to Mr. Death? Succinctly, it was the very human excitement of intimacy… arousal not provoked by adrenaline but attraction.

Undiluted, crazy, carnal attraction.

HUNK was not accustomed to this. But Tofu was (somehow) and led him ever so gently to that sweet nirvana. Now, the red tinted windows of the gasmask were glued to the ceiling while the wiggly Tofu rested content in his chest. His head was in shambles, his body tingly with ambrosial exhaustion. He could only think one thing.

“What the fuck…”


End file.
